The Sight of You
'' ''is the eleventh episode of the second season and the thirty-third episode overall of the drama television series, Dynasty on The CW. It aired on January 25, 2019. Synopsis MAY THE BEST GIRL WIN — Reeling from a series of emotional developments, Fallon decides to round up her gal pals for a restorative "girls' trip" to Idaho, but when the assembled squad arrives to the ski resort, Fallon's hidden agenda quickly reveals itself. Meanwhile, Blake enlists Culhane's in recruiting a star player to his new soccer team, and Alexis teams up with Sam to tackle their blues. Cast Starring *Elizabeth Gillies as Fallon Carrington *Nicollette Sheridan as Alexis Carrington *Ana Brenda Contreras as Cristal Jennings *Rafael de La Fuente as Sam Jones *Robert Christopher Riley as Michael Culhane *Sam Adegoke as Jeff Colby *Maddison Brown as Kirby Anders *Alan Dale as Joseph Anders (credit only) *Grant Show as Blake Carrington Guest Starring *Adam Huber as Liam Ridley *Wakeema Hollis as Monica Colby *Arnetia Walker as Luella Culhane *Taylor Black as Ashley Cunningham Co-Starring *Elizabeth Youman as Evie *Al-Jaleel Knox as Sterling Wells *Josúe Gutierrez as Howard Chan *Morgan Brown as Gus *Marquita Goings as Trina *Kevin Savage as Brett Notes/Spoilers *Fallon Carrington is the titular character of the episode. *This episode's title, along with its synopsis, directors and writer were revelead on January 8, 2019 via press release.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20190107cw11/ *On January 10, 2019 some promotional photos were released; thereby revealing that Monica and Liam would be in this episode. http://www.ksitetv.com/dynasty/dynasty-photos-the-sight-of-you/189372/ Trivia * This is the first episode not to feature Joseph Anders. Quotes Fallon: Do you even know what snow is? Cristal: I hear it's whiter than you. ---- Blake: I want you to come with me. You two speak the same language. Culhane: Is that the 'black' language, Blake? ---- Ashley to Fallon: I was a rebound, but it's funny how easy it is to get a man to fall in love with you when he's been put through hell by a cold, self-serving, self-righteous bitch. I mean, you basically starved him, and now, well, let's just say I'm keeping him very satisfied. ---- Kirby to Fallon: Us three are going to take that bitch down so you can take your man home. ---- Fallon to Cristal: Don't worry. I won't tell my father that his pregnant soon-to-be-wife laid out a few chicks in a bar fight. Although, it is a pretty killer story. ---- Fallon: I wish we could leave this mountain ASAP, but unfortunately, Blake has the jet in Belgium, - and it won't be able to get us till morning. Monica: We can fly commercial. Fallon: Yeah, we could also eat that mystery meat chili, but we're not gonna do that either. Multimedia Videos Dynasty 2x11 Promo "The Sight of You" (HD) Season 2 Episode 11 Promo Dynasty 2x11 Sneak Peek "The Sight Of You" Images |-|Promotional= Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-13~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-07~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-43~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-19~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-25~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-35~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-48~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-53~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-10-30-58~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-11-17-35-55~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-27-22-56-46~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-28-09-35-59~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-28-09-31-15~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-24-10-12-48~2.png |-|Behind the Scenes= Capture+ 2018-11-16-21-44-16~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-08-01-06-02~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-27-19-15-33~2.png Capture+ 2019-01-27-19-15-17~3.png Capture+ 2019-01-27-17-09-12~3.png Capture+ 2019-01-27-17-09-27.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes